


Welcome Home

by lilactreesinwinter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluffy Smut, Jet Lag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilactreesinwinter/pseuds/lilactreesinwinter
Summary: When they return home from America, Phil is jet-lagged, but Dan knows how to help him sleep.Excerpt:But as the summer dawn was breaking over the London sky, he decided he was tired enough to put the computer down. He made one more check of Twitter and laughed out loud to see Phil’s bleary bespectacled eyes looking out at him.  Apparently jet lag had seized Phil and shaken him awake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr](https://phinalphantasy7.tumblr.com/post/146853409104/welcome-home) on 3 July 2016.

Dan sat in his pyjamas in own bed, in his own room, with his laptop in front of him and his phone by his side. It felt so weird to be home, but also really great. The house plants were alive and even thriving, the flat had been cleaned and aired in their absence, and Phil was in the next room sleeping. Dan’s bags were in the corner, mostly unpacked, and his favourite USA souvenir—the hat he got at Gatorland—was already on the shelf. He had slept a little on the plane back from America, enough so he could stay up late as usual, luxuriating in actual working wifi. But as the summer dawn was breaking over the London sky, he decided he was tired enough to put the computer down. He made one more check of Twitter and laughed out loud to see Phil’s bleary bespectacled eyes looking out at him. Apparently jet lag had seized Phil and shaken him awake.

Smiling to himself, Dan got out of bed and padded over to Phil’s room. When he softly opened the door, Phil ruefully looked up from his phone. The little screen illuminated his face while the half-light coming through the window showed his long legs stretched out under his multi-coloured duvet. Dan realized that the comfort of being in London, in the flat, surrounded by his things, wasn’t enough to really feel at home. Home wasn’t complete without Phil, and poor jet-lagged Phil needed to get back to sleep. 

Dan knelt on the bed, removed Phil’s phone from his hand and his glasses from his face, and reached over to put them on the table. He tugged Phil’s t-shirt over his head and pulled off his own, lying down so that the skin of their chests touched. He kissed Phil’s mouth and his sleepy eyes, and ran his tongue along his hairline, over his ear, and down his neck, biting lightly where the neck met the shoulder. Phil wriggled happily as Dan rubbed his face across his chest then reached back up to take his lover’s head in his hands and plant a bigger kiss on his mouth. 

Then Dan’s mouth slid down again, over Phil’s throat, through the soft hairs on his chest, across the belly button—always a little ticklish!—and against Phil’s pyjama bottoms. Dan’s teeth pulled out the front of the waistband while his hands slid under the back, over the fur of Phil’s delightful ass. He pushed the bottoms down and out of the way, and brought his hand back up Phil’s thighs to grip his balls while he took his hard penis in his mouth. He had made love to Phil this way thousands of times before, and he knew exactly how to wrap his tongue and work his jaw and clamp down tight to make Phil come hard and fast.

Phil let out a long deep sigh as he melted back against the bed. Dan wiped his mouth on his discarded t-shirt and kissed his soulmate’s lips one more time. Then as the first sunlight filtered into the room, he rolled Phil onto his side, tucked himself behind as the big spoon, and pulled the duvet over them both.

“Welcome home, Phil.”

“I love you, Dan. Good night.”


End file.
